La Regla 35
by Maka Jarrah
Summary: Steve es un maniatico del control , pero obviamente no puede controlarse teniendo al rubio en su misma casa.  Esto si es Slash


Bueno, esto si es slash, admito que aun me cuesta, pero me esta pareciendo un genero bastante sexy.

**Si usted es una moralista sin remedio, por favor no lea y huya para que no le caiga un rayo.**

Esto se me ocurrió después de no dormir nada debido a un turno que me toco en el trabajo, se que escribo mal, pero me gusta, y a mas de algun que haya pasado por mis historias les debe haber gustado, ni siquiera mendigare un rewiew pero lo agradecería eternamente.

Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, les pertenece a los señores de la CBS y sus asociados. Si fuera mió… bueno algo se me ocurrirá.

Basado después del capitulo 2x09

-H50-

La convivencia cada día se hacia mas placentera para los dos compañeros, a pesar de la molestia de Danny por el ruido del océano y por las duchas de tres minutos de Steve.

Hacia pocos días que dejo el sofá de Steve para trasladarse a la habitación de Mary, era previsible que opusiera resistencia pero los ojos de perrito castigado de Steve podían más que cualquier argumento de Danny.

Obviamente como todo ser ordenado que se precie de tal, el comandante imprimió una lista de reglas y las puso en el refrigerador con un imán. Constaba de 34 reglas que detallaban una organización profunda de los quehaceres y deberes de cada uno.

Danny, leía la famosa lista con los brazos cruzados, demostrando su molestia. Él no era el ser mas ordenado del mundo, pero le pareció infantil que le enrostraran cosas. En la academia había una lista similar, pero era eso la academia de policías así que en parte estaba implícito que tenían reglas.

Las reglas de Steve, señalaban además los horarios de las comidas, horas para acostarse siempre y cuando no estuvieran en alguna misión que los obligase a llegar demasiado tarde, tambien declaraba que en caso de traer compañía a la casa se debía avisar con anterioridad.

-Espera ¿esta lista la sacaste de alguna serie de televisión?-pregunto sarcásticamente Danny.

-Es solo una manera de mantener el orden hasta que encuentres algún lugar que te guste.

-Creo que ahora tienes complejo de Moisés y estos son como tus 34 mandamientos ¿hay alguno que me obligue a no matar a mi prójimo?-pregunto el rubio burlándose.

-Si, mira el numero diecisiete.

-Uff, la veinticinco tampoco me agrada.

-Esa es solo que debes vestir pijama, no encuentro nada de malo en ello -mintió Steve.

Estaba deseando ver a Danny desnudo, tenerlo en casa aumentaba cada día la tentación de brincarle encima y el pijama seria una manera de evitar una violación.

-Regla 18, no visitas después de medianoche ¿sabes que tu regla de avisar con anticipación alguna compañía se contrapone a esta?

-La excepción a la regla seria que la pequeña Grace viniera a quedarse.

-Bien, tendré que aprender a vivir contigo, neandertal. Solo espero que sea por poco tiempo.

A pesar de su resistencia Danny había descubierto que las miradas que Steve le daba diariamente, no le eran para nada indiferentes, mas de alguna vez se sorprendió a si mismo contemplando con cara de bebo al comandante.

A pesar de haber experimentado alguna vez en su adolescencia, nunca le habían llamado la atención realmente los hombres, bueno, hasta que conoció al Seal mas sexy que vio nunca, y no es que conociera muchos, pero definitivamente algo le sucedía con su Steven, como le gustaba llamarlo cariñosamente.

Cada día que pasaba Danny odiaba aun mas las reglas, sobre todo la que decía que debía dejar hecha la cama antes de salir, nunca le gusto hacerlas, pero lo hacia, no sin echarle un discurso lleno de insultos a su ahora compañero de casa.

-¿Que pasa si tenemos que salir de urgencia?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-No es algo que tome mucho tiempo Danno-respondió mientras preparaba la comida.

-Tampoco me gusta la que dice que debo ir al mercado una vez por semana e incluir piñas en la lista de compras.

-Danny, no puedes cuestionar todo, a mi me gusta la piña en ayunas y necesito que vayas al mercado, ¿O acaso cuando Grace venga morirá de hambre?

-Obviamente que no, pero tampoco entiendo esta que dice que debo levantarme a mas tardar a las siete de la mañana, incluye sábados y domingos.

-Sabes que me gusta levantarme temprano, y que salgo a nadar cada vez que puedo.

-¿Me puedes decir cuando me inscribí en la armada?

-Danny...

-Es en serio, es que estoy esperando que me entregues mis botas de combate y pantalones cargo.

-Te llevo más de una semana diciendo que solo son normas de convivencia, pueden haber excepciones.

El rubio tomo la famosa lista y saco un lápiz de su bolsillo, comenzó a tachar las que no le parecían.

-Por favor no hagas eso.

-Acabas de decirme que no todo debe ser tan literal, así que estoy eliminando algunas. Y pondré algunas para mi conveniencia.

Steve se acerco a su compañero, quedando demasiado cerca, tanto que el rubio tendría que pedir una orden de restricción para alejarlo.

El alto no pudo aguantar mas, adoraba que el detective lo desafiara, lo excitaba totalmente, la cercanía que estaban teniendo últimamente. Como quería romper la maldita lista y besarlo, tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas, se giro y desquito sus ansias con una cebolla.

El rubio quedo tragando saliva, por un momento estuvo a punto de mandar al carajo su fuerza de voluntad, para quitarle la camiseta a Steve, esto se le estaba haciendo cada día más difícil. Decidió dejar la putas reglas de McGarrett donde estaban, sin darse cuenta de que dejo algo escrito bajo el numero 35.

Huyo a su cuarto, decidió meterse a la ducha, estar tan cerca de Steve, le había producido una erección que amenazaba con romperle el pantalón.

Se metió bajo el agua, y tuvo que hacerlo, tomo su miembro y comenzó a frotarse con su mano, pensando en los labios del alto, cerro los ojos sin darse cuenta de que alguien se había introducido en el baño. Solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió que esos labios que últimamente le hacían soñar estaban sobre los suyos.

Aun sorprendido, respondió con furia los besos y caricias de Steve, se dejaron llevar por aquella pasión que los estaba consumiendo. Gemidos y sus nombres gritados con ansias era todo lo que se podía oír, Steve mando a la mierda las duchas de tres minutos.

Una vez que volcaron toda su pasión, salieron de la ducha, yéndose al cuarto de Steve tendiéndose en la cama, agotados y aun húmedos. Danny se recostó en el pecho de su amado y loco Seal, respirando aun agitado. Tomo aire y le pregunto:

-¿Que te hizo venir?-pregunto Danny acariciando la dulce piel de Steve.

-La regla numero 35...

-¿En serio? ¿Que fue lo que pusiste?-pregunto el rubio un poco atontado.

-No fui yo, fuiste tú... y creo que la obedeceré ciegamente.

-No recuerdo que puse-dijo tratando de recordar.

-Pusiste "Hacer el amor con Steve todos los días"

El rubio se sonrojo, mientras el moreno, lo volvió a besar, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Por el bien de la convivencia, tacharon las demás reglas y solo dejaron esa.

-H50-

**Gracias por leer. Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, y algún ataque de moralistas furibundas.**


End file.
